Modern mobile devices (e.g., electronic tablets) can run applications that allow a user to capture their handwritten signature using a touch sensitive surface. For example, some delivery companies provide their delivery personnel with handheld devices that allow a customer to sign for a package by writing their signature on a touch sensitive display surface of the device using a finger or stylus. Unfortunately, if the device is capable of capturing only a few signature data points per second, and if the finger or stylus is moved quickly, there may be an insufficient number of signature data points to generate a smooth and continuous rendering of the signature.